Digimon One-Shots: Dates and Other Things
by DigimonDestined
Summary: Collection of drabbles and ficts for pairings. Includes Ryo x Rika, Kiriha x Nene, and possibly just any pairing I feel like doing at the moment, or you want to read. Leave a request and I'll try to get to it asap ;) [Rating may change]


**YAY A ONE SHOT- WHOOOOOO!**

"The annual Digimon Card Tournament semi-finals begin now! From Pool A, previous champion, the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka versus Pool D, another previous champion, former Digimon King, Ryo Akiyama."

Rika pulled up her shades and blinked. She wasn't surprised to see Ryo, but she had been hoping she would play him last. After all... There was a chance she'd lose- Wait, no there wasn't! She was sure as hell, going to kick his ass this time.

"Ryo," She nodded to him curtly. There was so much she needed to say to him but he had been avoiding or ignoring her. After they had defeated the Parasimon, he had disappeared and reappeared all over the country. And while she had constantly tried to contact him, he hadn't replied back even once. It obviously showed how much she meant to him.

Okay, maybe it was because she had a thing for blue-eyed boys, but damn! Ryo looked undeniably good today.

As usual, his eyes were a fair, turquoise blue, glittering with playfulness like the sea on a hot day. His hair was divided into rolling, brown waves, slicked back smoothly and his red scarf was wrapped around his neck. Eyes, hair, attitude, it was still the same package of a boy.

His neckerchief had a single fault, the right side was pulled a little higher than the left side and she resisted the urge to just lean in and tuck the stray corner of the scarf into his shirt.

"Is that all I get?" He teased, stepping closer so only she could hear him. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Oh, don't you blame me!" She snapped out of her distracted mood and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the one who's been ignoring me! I've been trying to message you for the last month!

He blinked, confusion overriding his former expression. "What are you talking about? We've been exchanging emails all month! Look at them!" He pulled out his phone and using one hand, swiped across the screen several times. At last, he showed his screen to Rika.

To: Ryo Akiyama (AkiyamaRyo )

From: Rika Nonaka (RiNonkamon )

Hey! I'm thinking about going into the city to play in the annual championship. Kazu and Kenta are playing too. You interested? We can finally decide which one of us is the better tamer. (Although I think we both know it's me. : )

Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss the chance to wipe the floor with you. See you there, princess.

Rika shoved his hand away. What the hell? Who was impersonating her? "You thought I'd use a smiley face?" She demanded, pretending to be annoyed though she was increasingly worried. Was it related to the fact that hadn't gotten a message back from Ryo? "Have you met me before?"

Ryo put his hands up calmly. "You've… changed, y'know? I mean I hear you're actually getting along with your mom now." He paused, then his expression darkened. " Anyways, I guess we should find out who's pretending to be you,"

"And who's intercepting my emails to you?"

"You think that's what's happening?

"I don't think it's a coincidence that you've been messaging a fake me and I haven't been able to contact you for the whole month."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "So you've been trying for a whole month? Good. I like girls who don't give in."

"Shut up!" With a clenched fist, she hit him in the arm, but it only made him throw his head back in a laugh.

"I'd work on the fighting skills a little more though, princess."

"That's it," She threatened. "After I kick your butt in this tournament, I'll physically beat you up, strip you, and hang you on a flagpole for the world to gawk at your ugliness."

His eyes glinted and mirth played on his lips- not that she was looking at his lips, they were just noticeable. "I don't think I'd mind it if it was you stripping me," He practically purred.

Rika spluttered incoherently.

* * *

"Takato dumbass Matsuki," Henry hissed out of the corner of his mouth, nearly drowned out by the rustling of the surrounding crowd's movement. "she's going to kill us so dead, no one will ever dare to speak to her again. Ryo would move to another country and get a new identity. Renamon would cower in her presence."

"Oh, stop that," chided Takato, keeping his eager eyes on the pair. "They just went inside together."

"Yes, so they're hanging out now, your goal is complete, can we leave now?"

"Come on, man! We worked so hard to get them together! I mean, Rika's probably gonna thank me for being such a great wingman!"

Henry groaned. "You know, my dad still wants to know why you asked him to rewire their email addresses and his other overcomplicated hacking stuff.. He's afraid that you're doing some shifty stuff, y'know."

"It'll all be good," Takato hummed, not completely listening. "Anyways, Jeri- my girlfriend," He paused, grinning proudly, as if he still couldn't believe she finally grew too impatient for him to man up and asked him out. "Has a friend named, Rachel, and she would be interested-"

"No! I'm done with you, man." Henry threw his hands up. "See you never again!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" said Rika, suddenly appearing behind them with Ryo a couple of steps behind her, smiling, making both boys jump. Her gaze turned from innocuously quizzical to suspicious when she noted their guilty faces and how they looked at Ryo pleadingly.

 _What- did- they- do?_

"Uh-"

"Well..."

"See..."


End file.
